


Lose That Dress

by ZhiLu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (and maybe making out with him a little bit), Alternative Universe - Hard Rock Band, It's just 1k of Minho swooning over his boyfriend while playing a concert, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Making Out, Rockstar! Lee Minho | Lee Know, Supportive Boyfriend Han Jisung | Han, Tattoos and Piercings, completely self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhiLu/pseuds/ZhiLu
Summary: Taking his hands off his guitar, letting it hang loosely around his mid-section, Minho crossed the free space between the two of them, cutting through the thick air like an arrow."Show me what you're made of, I wanna see it again and again and again", Chan's voice echoed off the walls.





	Lose That Dress

**Author's Note:**

> oops my hand slipped
> 
> I strongly recommend listening to the incredible Sex Slaves while reading this, especially the song "Lose That Dress" which is the song mentioned in this one-shot.

"Are y'all ready for some Strayyyy Kiiiiiidssss?"

The crowd cheered so loudly that Minho almost didn't believe that they were still in the small pub and not in a big venue. The air smelled like smoke and booze and excitement and the young man's heart was pounding his chest, pumping pure ecstasy through his veins.

They stood on the flat stage looking down on the about 100 people jamming the dimly lit bar. Stray Kids was a hard rock band started by four bored teenagers that somehow managed to keep playing even into their early twenties. The band grew only slowly, a hundred people already a gigantic crowd for them. but they didn't really care, intoxicated by their broke and wild rockstar life.

Well, wild in any aspect but one, at least for Minho.

While his bandmates enjoyed their occasional affairs in pub toilettes in the middle of the night and collected girls' hearts and numbers, Minho had his eyes set on one ass and one ass only.

He grinned smugly. And what a great ass it was.

Chan started counting, tattooed left arm raised, hand pulled into the heavy metal symbol. The crowd immediately mirrored him, cheering loudly even though they hadn't even done anything. Wasted people were awesome.  
Still leaning into the mic, he fixed Minho with bold-framed, black eyes, long, dark hair already sticking to his face with sweat. This song started with Minho's guitar solo.

Oh and how it starts with Minho's guitar solo. When Chan finished counting down, Minho struck down his hand, letting his fingers dance over the strings, the various symbols on his fingers visible in the flashing lights. For a moment he closed his eyes, fully immersing himself into the music, in the feeling, in the vibes, only being ripped out of his haze by the song ending with Chan's loud scream into the mic.

Minho took his hands off his guitar, raising his right hand to tame messy, sticky hair out of his face, mustering the crowd. Finally, his gaze fell on that one person he'd been looking for, making him grin that stupid 'Jisung-Grin', as Felix, their drummer, liked to call it.

The focus of his attention was standing only a few metres away from the stage, slightly to their right, surrounded by his friends. All of them were bobbing to the beat of the second song they had just started, Minho's hands playing one of their first songs by muscle memory and muscle memory only, his mind completely invaded by his baby over there.

Dark, punk-style boots, long legs clad in black, overly ripped skinny jeans that gave his body exactly the right kind of curves that Minho enjoyed all the time but especially when they had some time alone. His shirt (Minho's shirt, actually) was slightly too big on his boyfriend's tiny frame. Nobody had ever looked so good in their simple band shirt. To top off the look, Jisung's blonde mane was restricted by a bright red bandana, ear and nose piercings reflecting the lights just right.

The hottest thing about Jisung was and will always be his face, though. That bright grin of absolute happiness, eyes closed in the ecstasy of losing oneself in the music, made Minho swoon (he could almost hear Hyunjin scream 'gay' into his ear at the thought).

Speaking of the devil, Hyunjin moved closer with his guitar, grinning teasingly at the older before raising his instrument without stopping the playing. Then he arched his eyebrows, giving the other guitar player a look of challenge.

Minho knew what was coming and nodded his understanding. 

"Feel the music, stop the show, take the stage and let your body go!", Chan scream-sung into the microphone. 

They moved forward, off the stage into the crowd that was instantly making room for them. They made the best out of the instrumental part that followed while the crowd egged them on, surrounding them completely.

Hyunjin sank to his knees, his face pulled into that pure feeling that was unmistakably hard rock, making his guitar whine and cry. Minho kept standing and a little bit more in control but his blood was rushing with adrenaline too.

When Chan started singing again, the explicit lyrics rolling off his tongue, Minho felt a pair of his eyes on the back of his head, instantly turning around toward them.

There he was, standing right in front of him. His personal death-on-two-legs.  
Jisung's eyes were clouded dark, burning in excitement, face full of sultry admiration, showing off his intoxication. 

Minho didn't even think twice about his next step.

Taking his hands off his guitar, letting it hang loosely around his mid-section, Minho crossed the free space between the two of them, cutting through the thick air like an arrow.

"Show me what you're made of, I wanna see it again and again and again", Chan's voice echoed off the walls.

Minho reveled in the look of slight surprise and obvious lust in his baby's eyes before he took the soft face in his hands. Without hesitation the young rockstar crashed his chapped lips into plush ones, closing his eyes in absolute bliss.

Quickly Minho used his hands to animate Jisung to open his mouth, the younger complying eagerly, the guitarist immediately thrusting his tongue in the open space. The other tasted sweet, exactly like that liquor they both loved, making him dig deeper and deeper into the flavour.

It was a dirty kiss, all teeth and tongue, loud too, but not even the two of them could hear any of their own sounds over the loud music. Only the catcalls from around them.

Good, Minho thought. Let them all know that this is all mine and mine only.

Warm hands wrapped around his biceps, Jisung leaning forward into the kiss so much that he'd fall without Minho's support.

As the song was nearing its end and the crowd was still cheering them on, Minho pulled back abruptly, relishing in the string of saliva still connecting their lips and Jisung's face for a few seconds, smirking down on his boyfriend. He looked absolutely wrecked, lips red and swollen from the bruising make-out session, eyes blown wide with lust, sucking in air through quick breaths.

"Love you, babe", he whisper-shouted, only loud enough for Jisung to hear.

Now Minho sucked in a breath of surprise. The younger's facial expression changed so quickly, giving way to that wonderfully bright sunshine smile that made Minho want to give his boyfriend all the stars up in the sky and all that sappy shit, eyes shining with pure and utter love.

"I know", Jisung giggled slightly and leaned forward a bit further to give Minho a way more innocent peck on the lips before pushing him back entirely. "Now, go get them, tiger!"

With one last grin, Minho turned around and joined back into the song in its last chorus, climbing the stage while playing the familiar chords on his second-most-important possession.

As they played song for song, the young rockstar couldn't wait for the set to be over.

He'd seen some really great dark corners around here.

**Author's Note:**

> so I have another MinSung on here which is called "Warmth" and I wrote the eighth chapter yesterday and it was so angsty so I went to a concert (which might have been Sex Slaves ;;;) afterwards to drink to forget and this idea wouldn't leave me alone so I wrote it to relieve some of the angsty feels lol
> 
> I love my babies and I love rockstar!Minho
> 
> I'll leave the concert after party to your imagination for now, might come back to this later tho... ;)
> 
> Penny for your thoughts? I love to hear what my readers think about my work <3


End file.
